world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
GAME101513KateEnter
(18518) calamitousClotho GM: You hear a thump as a box lands on the roof. (18520) Kate Wightt AA gets off her computer and steps out of her building. ** (18518) calamitousClotho GM: You see a box sitting on the roof. However, your mother is nearby, installing one of her... sculptures. (18518) calamitousClotho GM: you know if she sees you she'll want to rope you into a conversation about it. (18520) Kate Wightt AA sighs and goes back inside, grabbing her crossbow and a bluntbolt. ** (18520) Kate Wightt AA readies the blunt bolt and attempts to sneak out of the window on the back side of her building. ** (18521) gearworkTenderGM: Kate picking up the items adds their charecter sheets to your Sylladex's FractalKeeper...your Crossbow has the aspects of "Silent and deadly" "Could use a new String" and "Simple point and click" (18518) calamitousClotho GM: Since your mother is in rapt adoration of this thing (seriously what even is it?) she doesn't hear you slip out the window. (18521) gearworkTenderGM: The bluntbolt has the aspects "Aerodynamic as a hippotomus with gout" and the stunt "BONK: At the cost of one physical stress this bolt strikes giving the target the "concussed" aspect (18520) Kate Wightt AA gets to a position where she can shoot the box off of the roof and have it land on her front doorstep. ** (18520) Kate Wightt AA activates the deadshot aspect. ** (18518) calamitousClotho GM: you manage to knock it off, but it landed on your mother's bedroom balcony, not the front stoop. Thankfully, your mother is distracted, so you should be able to sneak into her room while she is on the roof. (18520) Kate Wightt AA mutters. "Damnit." ** (18518) calamitousClotho GM: what will you do, kate? (18520) Kate Wightt AA gets into the treeline and attempts to circumvent her mother by getting to the other side of the house. ** (18518) calamitousClotho GM: To get to the other side, you'll have to go around your mother's manufacturing shed, and through her "GLORIOUS SCULPTURE GARDEN" (18518) calamitousClotho GM: As you move past the shed, you accidentally step on a plastic rod. It snaps under your feet. You hear your mother's voice. "Kate, is that you? Come look at my sculpture!" (18520) Kate Wightt AA: "I saw it from my window. It looks nice." (18518) calamitousClotho GM: "Come up here and talk with me about it! I want to test your ability to critique!" (18520) Kate Wightt AA: "I'm a bit busy, mother." (18518) calamitousClotho GM: "Doing what?" (18520) Kate Wightt AA: "Getting inspiration." (18518) calamitousClotho GM: You hear her voice brimming with EXCITED MOTHERLY HOPE. "Are you finally following in my footsteps with proper art, darling Kate!? I'm so excited! Show me your work!" (18518) calamitousClotho GM: You hear her begin to come down from the roof. (18520) Kate Wightt AA: "It is not complete yet. I need some time to prepare. Excuse me" (18520) Kate Wightt AA tries to leave. ** (18518) calamitousClotho GM: Your mother is climbing down the ladder. "Yes, but I want to appreciate your Process." (18520) Kate Wightt AA: "A magician never reveals her secrets." (18518) calamitousClotho GM: "But you're an artist, not a magician." She is almost to the ground floor. (18520) Kate Wightt AA: Why don't you keep working on your statue? I will get us some dinner. (18520) Kate Wightt AA: You must be hungry by now. (18518) calamitousClotho GM: "Show me after dinner, then, dear?" (18520) Kate Wightt AA: ...Absolutely. (18520) Kate Wightt AA: Dinner will be ready within an hour. (18518) calamitousClotho GM: "Lovely!" (18518) calamitousClotho GM: She begins climbing back up the ladder. (18520) Kate Wightt AA absconds into her mother's house. ** (18518) calamitousClotho GM: You are in the ENTRYWAY. There are stairs going up and down, and a hallway going left and right (18520) Kate Wightt AA goes to the kitchen. ** (18518) calamitousClotho GM: You head into the kitchen. It is filled with more SHITTY PLASTIC ART, and a lot of HEAVY WOODEN CABINETRY. (18520) Kate Wightt AA : put a pot to boil and throw some meat and spices into it to make a quick(ish) stew. ** (18518) calamitousClotho GM: The pot begins to warm, with the ingredients floating around the top. (18520) Kate Wightt AA : stir the pot quickly and leave it to cook on its own. Go get the game. ** (18518) calamitousClotho GM: You head up the stairs to your mother's bedroom door. You know you are FORBIDDEN TO ENTER. (18520) Kate Wightt AA: Desperate times call for desperate measures... (18520) Kate Wightt AA : attempt to sneak into the room. ** (18518) calamitousClotho GM: you open the door silently, and do a SWEET FUCKING DODGE past a spinning statue. (18520) Kate Wightt AA: 'The density of crap only seems to increase.' (18520) Kate Wightt AA grab the box quickly and gtfo. ** (18518) calamitousClotho GM: Kate, As you approach the box, you get a weird feeling in the pit of your gut. Are you sure you want to do this? (18520) Kate Wightt AA toughens her resolve and attempts to grab the box without attracting attention. (18518) calamitousClotho GM: Just as you pick up the box, you see a button underneath it, that has been pressed. Your mother's OBNOXIOUS FUCKING CAROUSEL begins spinning, and playing loud calliope music. (18520) Kate Wightt AA abscond to the kitchen ASAP. ** (18518) calamitousClotho GM: "Kate, what are you doing?" Her voice is filled with RIGHTEOUS MOTHERLY FOREBODING. (18521) gearworkTenderGM: You add the box to your Sylladex, the box has the aspect of "Something Goes Wrong in This Game" and "Keeper of the disks" it fits nicely with your crossbow and your own charecter sheet. (18518) calamitousClotho GM: As you step outside your mother's room she is standing there, fuming. "I am very disappointed in you, young lady." (18520) Kate Wightt AA: "I um... I was looking for more inspiration while the stew was cooking." (18520) Kate Wightt AA: "And it seems I got a bit too curious." (18518) calamitousClotho GM: "In my bedroom?" She eyes the box in your hands. "What's that?" (18520) Kate Wightt AA: "Inspiration, addressed to me" (18518) calamitousClotho GM: "You know how I feel about video games, young lady. We didn't come out to the woods to let that kind of filth influence you. I want you to be an artist!" (18520) Kate Wightt AA: "I don't like video games either, but sometimes these things must be endured by even the greatests of artists if they are to realize their true talents." (18520) Kate Wightt AA look for an escape route. ** (18518) calamitousClotho GM: Kate, you see that you can hop over the banister to get downstairs to your bedroom door. (18520) Kate Wightt AA: Excuse me, I must attend to my art. (18520) Kate Wightt AA do an acrobatic fucking pirouette over that banister. ** (18518) calamitousClotho GM: You land gracefully in front of your door. You hear your mother sigh. "We will discuss this over dinner." She goes into her own room. (18520) Kate Wightt AA pop the disk in and get on pesterchum. Pester Jack. ** (18520) Kate Wightt AA: "AA: I have the disk. I'm installing the client now. I don't have much time." (18518) calamitousClotho GM: Actually, it was quite easy to get the discs, Jack. When you asked for them, your butler handed them over. He may need some minor repairs before you enter yourself. (18520) Kate Wightt AA: AA: Jack? (18527) gaslampTragedian: GT: Why the huge hurry? It's not like it's the end of the world, regretably. (18520) Kate Wightt AA: AA: It may well be if I don't get this set up before dinner. (18527) gaslampTragedian: GT: Your Mother has shown her claws then? (18520) Kate Wightt AA: AA: Yes. Her timing could not have been worse. (18527) gaslampTragedian: GT: Fortunatly for you, I have already finished my Server installation...Archibald is being suspiciously nice. I think he knows how much it upsets me to have a good dickensian fantasy sullied by a glass of warm milk and the latest videogame (18520) Kate Wightt AA: AA: Well, at least you are having good luck. (18520) Kate Wightt AA check status of installation. ** (18518) calamitousClotho GM: Kate, as you install, a weird image appears on the screen. At first, you see the SBurb logo, but then it flickers away, and you see something... odd. (18520) Kate Wightt AA take a screenshot. ** (18520) Kate Wightt AA: AA: Did you see this on your install? (18520) Kate Wightt AA send picture. ** (18527) gaslampTragedian opens the server program GT: Godfuckingdamn it ** (18527) gaslampTragedian: GT: No I didn't see anything like that. (18520) Kate Wightt AA: AA: Perhaps it is just the client program that does it. It should be fine, I think. (18518) calamitousClotho GM: A bunch of strange static, then you see a creature standing on hill. It is all white, with green eyes that have no sclera. It holds a pair of red orbs in its hand, and seems to be grinning at you. (18520) Kate Wightt AA: AA: What in the world? (18520) Kate Wightt AA: AA: This is a tad unnerving. (18518) calamitousClotho GM: The image flickers away, and a few moments later, you are informed that it has been installed. (18520) Kate Wightt AA: "..." (18520) Kate Wightt AA: "Odd." (18527) gaslampTragedian: GT: Why hello there...I can see you now. (18520) Kate Wightt AA: AA: It has installed, are you ready? (18520) Kate Wightt AA: AA: I'm not sure what you need to do from here. (18527) gaslampTragedian: GT: I'm sure I can figure something out on my end...so that's what your mermice look like. (18520) Kate Wightt AA: AA: Yes. Let's try to stay focused. I want to get as far as possible before dinner. (18527) gaslampTragedian: Hmm it looks like I can deploy some sort of devices here... (18520) Kate Wightt AA: AA: Deploy them? (18521) gearworkTenderGM: You can deploy a "Cruxstruder", a "Totem Lathe" and an "Alchemiter" (18527) gaslampTragedian: GT:Alright...so I guess I can make copies of these things in your room or such. Ah I feel like such a devious cad, to be peering into a ladies chambers. (18520) Kate Wightt AA yawns. ** (18518) calamitousClotho GM: hehehe (18520) Kate Wightt AA: AA: Don't think about it too much, just try things. (18527) gaslampTragedian: GT: Move some of your rugs. I need room to drop this thing....um...I guess I'll place this one here." he selects the totem lathe (18520) Kate Wightt AA piles the rugs on one side of the room. ** (18520) Kate Wightt AA: AA: You should have a bit of space now. (18527) gaslampTragedian drops the strange device in Kate's room in the clearing. ** (18520) Kate Wightt AA: AA: Oh my. (18520) Kate Wightt AA inspect it. ** (18521) gearworkTenderGM: This device appears to be used for carving something. It has some kind of Alphanumeric keypad as it's only visable controls (18520) Kate Wightt AA: AA: Try some of the other ones, I'm not sure what this is exactly for. (18518) calamitousClotho GM: yes there is. it is labeled Kate's Sheet. Do you want to take a gander before you hand it over? (18527) gaslampTragedian: Of course, how can I deny a chance to see any...vital statistics (18520) Kate Wightt AA: I can see no such thing. Where do I find it (18518) calamitousClotho GM: All right, Kate, what does your sheet say? (Aspects, Skills, and Stunts please) (18520) Kate Wightt AA: Aspects: Life has never seen the dead I create" " Fletcher of Fabulous Fliers" "Deadshot with a Crossbow" "Creepy and Possibly Disturbed" (18520) Kate Wightt AA: +4 Strife, +3 Athletics and Investigate, +2 Stealth Craft and Trolling, +1 Rapport Will Notice and Physique (18518) calamitousClotho GM: for a moment, kate, you feel very vulnerable, and almost feel naked. You know that Jack is looking at you, and is nosing around your home, and you can't see him. You feel like you are being observed, and can't hide. After a moment the vulnerability passes. (18520) Kate Wightt AA shivers. ** (18520) Kate Wightt AA: AA: Let's make this quick. (18518) calamitousClotho GM: Jack, you can deploy the other things if you want. (18518) calamitousClotho GM: but there's not enough room in here for everything. (18527) gaslampTragedian will deploy a copy of the charecter sheet for her. Just to experiment, he grabs one of the smaller deer skin rugs with his pointer and brings it to Kate ** (18518) calamitousClotho GM: Kate, you see a card appear on the floor, and a deerskin rug is dragged over to you. (18527) gaslampTragedian: GT: You look cold...warm up while I find room for the rest of this. (18520) Kate Wightt AA pickup card. ** (18520) Kate Wightt AA: What is this? (18527) gaslampTragedian attempts to drop the Cruxstruder in the room as well. "Your charecter sheet it appears....never know when you'll need a spare." ** (18518) calamitousClotho GM: Kate, you notice there's a socket, like for a gemstone, on the sheet. (18520) Kate Wightt AA put it down on the table. ** (18518) calamitousClotho GM: You got the cruxtruder in, but the alchemiter's going to ahve to go somewhere else. (18527) gaslampTragedian will look for a room in the house where he can deploy this final gadget. ** (18518) calamitousClotho GM: Kate, it's a tall pillar thing with a blank display. It looks like it has a lid that could be removed, with enough force. (18518) calamitousClotho GM: There's a bunch of melted plastic in the yard, maybe there? (18518) calamitousClotho GM: Hehehe (18520) Kate Wightt AA looks at the lid. ** (18527) gaslampTragedian: Sounds great...Jack will set the Alchemetir near the mailbox, hopefully not while her mom is looking (18520) Kate Wightt AA feel the lid and try to open it. ** (18518) calamitousClotho GM: you grab it and twist with all your strength, but you realize this is going to take some type of heavy hit to really get it off. (18520) Kate Wightt AA try the screen. ** (18518) calamitousClotho GM: The screen is blank. It looks like it's waiting for something. (18527) gaslampTragedian: GT: Alright I deployed the final machine, it is outside the front door. Now then...how do we actually play this game. I mean besides being a very strange version of "House" (18520) Kate Wightt AA: AA: can you try opening that thing? (18527) gaslampTragedian: GT: Alright, a little elbow grease then...er I can't use my cursor on the thing, Maybe I can use something to pry it off. (18518) calamitousClotho GM: hehehehe (18527) gaslampTragedian will attempt to pick up a jackalope and use it's horns to pry the lid off ** (18520) Kate Wightt AA: AA: What are you doing. (18527) gaslampTragedian: GT: Just attempting to remove this cover with something on hand (18520) Kate Wightt AA: AA: You're lucky you picked that one. Greathorn is a sturdy one. (18520) Kate Wightt AA: AA: A union of the most fearsome stag and the fastest hare. (18527) gaslampTragedian: GT: What can I Say, I have an Eye for dead things (18518) calamitousClotho GM: you managed to get the top off due to Greathorn's prowess. (18527) gaslampTragedian attempts to use it like a bottle opener ** (18520) Kate Wightt AA observe. ** (18518) calamitousClotho GM: A flickering ball of light comes out of the top of the cruxtruder, and the screen lights up with numbers. It reads: "2:22" (18520) Kate Wightt AA gapes at the ball. ** (18520) Kate Wightt AA: AA: Jack? What do we do? (18518) calamitousClotho GM: Your computer makes a weird noise, and then you realize something else has slotted itself into your fractalkeeper. (18520) Kate Wightt AA take out new thingy. ** (18527) gaslampTragedian: GT: Oh it looks like that thing I sent you finally came in. (18518) calamitousClotho GM: A pair of round red orbs fall into your hand. It takes you a moment to realize these are eyeballs, without any sclera. They have the aspects of "Covered in Blood" and "Fucking Terrifying" (18520) Kate Wightt AA: AA: Cool. I'm not sure what they're for though. (18527) gaslampTragedian: GT: If there is anyone who can find a use for them. It's you...if you'll forgive my regifting (18520) Kate Wightt AA: AA: I'll hold onto them. (18518) calamitousClotho GM: Kate, that floaty orb is looking at you pretty expectantly (18527) gaslampTragedian: GT: Swell...now what to do with this floating orb thing and this rod gadget. (18520) Kate Wightt AA: AA: Does it look a bit like... a hole to you? (18527) gaslampTragedian: GT: A bit...try the control panel and wheel parts, those looking important (18520) Kate Wightt AA fuck with the controls. ** (18518) calamitousClotho GM: you hit a few buttons, and the countdown flickers to 1:11 and changes color from green to red. (18520) Kate Wightt AA: AA: "Oh Dear! Um! What to do?!" (18520) Kate Wightt AA: AA: Maybe it's hungry! (18527) gaslampTragedian: GT: Use the other part, the wheel, maybe that dials it back up! (18518) calamitousClotho GM: The orb flickers and floats around the room. (18520) Kate Wightt AA: AA: I think it wants something! (18520) Kate Wightt AA grabs crowrantula. ** (18518) calamitousClotho GM: hehehehehhehehehe (18520) Kate Wightt AA: "Take it! It is my finest work! (18520) Kate Wightt AA: "Don't be angry colors! (18518) calamitousClotho GM: The orb ignores crowtantula (18520) Kate Wightt AA: Um! (18520) Kate Wightt AA grabs greathorn. ** (18520) Kate Wightt AA: "How about this?!" (18518) calamitousClotho GM: looks like you don't know what this thing wants (18520) Kate Wightt AA: AA: What do I do?! (18527) gaslampTragedian: GT: Hmm how about one of these... (18527) gaslampTragedian picks up a mermouse and tosses at the orb. It misses** (18520) Kate Wightt AA: Wait.... (18527) gaslampTragedian: GT: The eyes! It all makes sense, use the eyes! (18520) Kate Wightt AA throw eyes. ** (18518) calamitousClotho GM: Congratulations (18521) gearworkTenderGM: Oh Jegus (18520) Kate Wightt AA cheers. ** (18520) Kate Wightt AA: AA: It liked it! (18518) calamitousClotho GM: The sprite forms into the body of a woman, with her eyes closed, and blood running down her cheeks. She is hairless, and has pointed ears, similar to the elves of fairy stories. (18520) Kate Wightt AA breathes heavilly. ** (18520) Kate Wightt AA: "Hello?" (18518) calamitousClotho GM: it babbles incoherently, but sounds benevolent (18520) Kate Wightt AA check countdown ** (18518) calamitousClotho GM: 1:05 (18521) gearworkTenderGM: GT: Wow that's incredibly forboding... (18520) Kate Wightt AA: AA: The countdown hasn't stopped! (18518) calamitousClotho GM: The sprite nods solemnly (18520) Kate Wightt AA: "What to do what to do?!" (18518) calamitousClotho GM: and points to the wheel on the cruxtruder. (18527) gaslampTragedian: "Um...Um.." (18527) gaslampTragedian: It wants you do that! (18520) Kate Wightt AA runs to the wheel and turns it. ** (18520) Kate Wightt AA: "Like this?" (18518) calamitousClotho GM: The sprite nods and continues (18520) Kate Wightt AA turns it more. ** (18518) calamitousClotho GM: A dowel of cruxite comes out of the top and falls, roll to dodge! (18518) calamitousClotho GM: you manage to avoid being hit. (18518) calamitousClotho GM: You notice that the dowel will fit into the totem lathe across the room (18520) Kate Wightt AA wastes no time and grabs it and runs to put it in. ** (18518) calamitousClotho GM: You slot it in, but it does nothing. You notice a slot for some type of card on the side of the machine. (18520) Kate Wightt AA looks for some such card. ** (18520) Kate Wightt AA: "Where, Where Where?!" (18527) gaslampTragedian: GT: Your sheet! Use a charecter sheet! (18520) Kate Wightt AA: "Oh!" (18520) Kate Wightt AA grabs the sheet and puts it in." ** (18520) Kate Wightt AA: "Miss, what do I do?!" (18521) gearworkTenderGM: The sheet snaps in...at the cost of zero grist it creates a strange CRUXITE TOTEM, carving it from the Cruxite rod with frightful efficiency (18520) Kate Wightt AA: AA: Where did you put that other machine? (18527) gaslampTragedian: GT:Outside your house! (18520) Kate Wightt AA bolts outside and figures out where to put the totem. ** (18518) calamitousClotho GM: Kate, as you step out of your room.... your mother is standing there. "Are you ready for dinner, Katarina?" (18520) Kate Wightt AA: "...in a minute! My... art needs tending to" (18520) Kate Wightt AA runs to the alchimeter. ** (18520) Kate Wightt AA slaps the thing onto the pedastal. ** (18518) calamitousClotho GM: Your mother follows you. "I think your 'art' can wait. Is it more of your vile taxidermy?" (18520) Kate Wightt AA: "It's a statue! I think!" (18520) Kate Wightt AA: I think one (18518) calamitousClotho GM: You place the totem in the alchemiter. Do you hit the button? (18520) Kate Wightt AA HITS THE FUCK OUT OF THAT BUTTON ** (18518) calamitousClotho GM: The Alchemiter reads the totem and forms an item. The sprite slides out of the wall and nods as a small doll appears on the pedestal. it looks just like you, kate. (18520) Kate Wightt AA points to the doll, looks at the sprite, and gives a confused look. ** (18518) calamitousClotho GM: The sprite makes a gesture, smashing her fist into her open palm. (18520) Kate Wightt AA pulls out her crossbow from her strife specibus, loads a bolt, and fires right between the doll's eyes. ** (18518) calamitousClotho GM: You hit it dead between the eyes, and everything goes white. (18518) calamitousClotho GM: When your vision clears, you find yourself still in front of a house, in a forest... but not the same forest (18518) calamitousClotho GM: Here, all the trees are stage mock ups, made of wood and clockwork pieces. (18518) calamitousClotho GM: You can see hinges and gears, making them rustle in an imaginary wind. (18520) Kate Wightt AA: "Wha-" (18518) calamitousClotho GM: Kate Wight, Sylph of Time, has entered the Land of Timber and Cog. (18520) Kate Wightt AA: (ITS HAPPENING) (18520) Kate Wightt AA walks back into her house in a bit of a daze and types to Jack. ** (18520) Kate Wightt AA: AA: What? (18527) gaslampTragedian: GT: God's wounds! What just happened?!? (18520) Kate Wightt AA: AA: I have no idea... (18520) Kate Wightt AA: AA: But... (18520) Kate Wightt AA looks at the time. ** (18520) Kate Wightt AA: AA: Dinner is ready. (18518) calamitousClotho GM: It is. And your mother is furious.